


When Did You Know?

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	When Did You Know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowkitten/gifts).



"When did you know?" Unique asked. "Because from where I stood, he was always a womanizer. He was always going to break your heart. And he hasn't. Not yet." They sat around sipping punch in the corner of the Glee club social. It was intended for the graduated alumni to teach the newbies a thing or two - and for the newbies to practice their hero worship skills.

Instead, they were practicing their gossip skills.

"Not _ever_ ," Marley said, her eyes sparkling all aglow as she swayed her hands about. "I'm not saying that he could never break my heart, but I don't think he'd ever _want_ to. And I knew pretty much from the first time he looked at me, oh, Unique -"

"You two make a good couple," Unique said, with a melodramatic sigh. "Never thought I'd say that. But you're much better than when he was that Kitty girl, anyway."

" _Thanks_." She slammed her cup down on the table with more force than was intended.

"For what?"

"For the vote of confidence in saying that I'm better than Kitty."

"It was supposed to be a _compliment_!" Unique protested. "It's like Sam -"

Sam peeked his head from around the corner and smiled at the two, cutting off Unique's sentence in the process. "Did I hear my name? Kurt's - uh, shit, hold on - he's - uh, _distracting_ me -"

"Hi- _i_ , Kurt!" Unique and Marley said in sing-song unison. 

Kurt stepped out from the corner, and a faint zipping noise could be heard as Kurt wiped his mouth and smiled faintly at them. "That's what you get for going after what you want," he said, walking back into the hallway with Sam hand-in-hand.

" _Damn_ , girl," Unique said, turning back to Marley. "That was - as I was saying, you didn't expect to date Jake. Just like Sam did with Kurt. And now -"

"Everything's right with the world." Her voice was a breathless whisper, as she echoed her own words back to her, thinking of her with Jake - seeing him smile her from across the room as he talked Puckerman politics with Puck made her heart soar - and Sam with Kurt in the back hallway where no one could find them for hours, "everything's right."


End file.
